The field of the invention is grounding systems, and in particular grounding systems applicable to field sites such as hydrocarbon drilling and production sites.
The introduction of hydraulic fracturing technology, or “fracking,” has led to a renaissance in new hydrocarbon production in the United States and a number of other countries. A typical drilling site utilizing hydraulic fracturing to create a production well includes a number of temporary facilities, including mobile office trailers, storm shelters, satellite trailers, generators, and distribution panels for various facilities. Electrical grounding is required for such facilities in order to maintain electrical machinery in proper working order, and to protect the safety of the workers at the site.
The requirements for grounding at a field site such as for well drilling and production are set by the National Electrical Code (the “Code”). Typically, grounding at drilling sites and other such field locations is performed to Code by the use of a grounding rod that is placed into the earth. Each separate trailer or piece of electrical equipment is grounding separately in the usual course of operations. A bare copper conductor is bonded to the ground rod and connected to each trailer or piece of equipment, thereby forming an electrical connection with the ground rod. This process of placing a ground rod and connecting it with the facility or equipment must be repeated each time for each piece of equipment when drill rigs enter and re-enter a well site, and also when work-over rig or finish crews set up their facilities and equipment on the site. The result is that a separate grounding operation must be performed for each trailer or piece of equipment each time it is placed at a site, which creates a great duplicity in effort related to the maintenance of the drill site or other field site. A more efficient method of providing grounding, while also ensuring the safe operation of equipment, the safety of personnel at the field site, and also maintaining Code compliance, is thus highly desirable.